mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sasuraiger
TV Tokyo | first = April 5, 1983 | last = January 1, 1984 | episodes = 43 }} was an anime series aired from 1983 to 1984 in Japan. There were 43 episodes aired. Other loosely translated names include "''Sasuraiger", "Galactic Gale Sasuraiger", "Galaxy Whirlwind Sasuraiger" and "Wonder Six." It is the sequel to Baxinger and is the final member of the J9 Series. Original Story The year is 2911 and the solar system consists of 50 planets. I.C Blues, a casino gambler, makes a bet with the boss of a criminal syndicate known as Bloody God that it is possible to navigate to all 50 planets within the space of one year. Taking up the challenge of I.C Blues is the JJ9 team, made up of Rocky, Beat and Birdy, who have purchased a super robot capable of transforming into a train from the space merchant D.D Richman. This robot is Sasuraiger. As Blues and the JJ9 team start the challenge, it soon becomes evident that the Bloody Syndicate will do anything to ensure the JJ9 team loses the bet. Sasuraiger will become the JJ9 team's best defense as they adventure across the stars. The original concept was adopted from the novel Around the World in Eighty Days. The names have a noticeable western influence. The anime was available in Indonesia in the form of VHS and Betamax with the title "Wonder Six". The name referenced the six characters who were on the adventure. Toys The Sasuraiger toy was released under the name Fast Track in the Convertors toy line in the U.S. Staff * Directors Takao Yotsuji * Additional Directors Teppei Matsuura Hideki Takayama * Design Kazuo Komatsubara Characters {|class="wikitable" ! Name ! Nickname ! Voiced by ! Description |- |Blues Carl Bernstein || IC Blues || Kazuyuki Sogabe || The leader of the JJ9 team controlling Sasuraiger. |- |Rock Anlock || Makiuchu Rock || Kaneto Shiozawa || A marksman who was recruited by Blues to control Sasuraiger's weapons. Because of typos done by Animator Japan, the character name was occasionally written as "Lock". |- |Beat MacKenzie || Otobake Beat || Katsuji Mori || A lover of racing, he was assigned to be the pilot and occasionally doubled as a mechanic. |- |Birdy Shaw || Moody Birdy || Yōko Asagami || The daughter of the famous novelist Vincent Shaw. |- |Jimmy Kenjo || || Yoku Shioya || The technician. |- |Suzy Chang || || Masako Miura || Suzy helped in the kitchen, though she and Jimmy were a teenage couple who joined Sasuraiger to look for a planet that permitted under-age marriage. |- |D. D. Richman || || Jōji Yanami || Being the original owner of Sasuraiger, he hoped Blues and his friends would make money for him. |- |Inspector Organ || || Kan Tokumaru || The police officer that relentlessly pursued the team, suspecting them to be bank robbers. |- Robots * TV-83X Sasuraiger (J9-III go) * Cosmo Shanker * PRETTY-1 (Spiral Gyro) * PRETTY-2 * PRETTY-3 * VI-C5 Birdrun Sequels This is part 3 of the J-9 Trilogy Galaxy series. {|class="wikitable" ! Part ! J9 Team ! Japanese Translated Name ! English Translated Name |- |Part 1 || J9 || Ginga Senpuu Braiger || Galactic Whirlwind Braiger |- |Part 2 || J9-II || Ginga Reppuu Baxinger || Galactic Gale Baxinger |- |Part 3 || JJ9 || Ginga Shippu Sasuraiger || Galactic Hurricane Sasuraiger |- Merchandise The toy was originally called Batrain when released by Takatoku. Interestingly, the Batrain stickers on the model could be removed to reveal Sasuraiger stickers underneath. Video games The robot have been featured in video games such as Super Robot Wars and Super Robot Wars GC. External links * * official site * CollectionDX Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Japanese television series Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Works inspired by Jules Verne Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series id:Sasuraiger it:Sasuraiger ja:銀河疾風サスライガー